


SS Oasis

by DakotaUndercover98



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaUndercover98/pseuds/DakotaUndercover98
Kudos: 1





	SS Oasis

Working Christmas is never what anyone wants, especially when you don’t actually get to celebrate till late. Sighing as you jingle your keys looking for the right one to open your front door. ‘Everyone’s probably already opened all their things earlier’. Entering slowing your eyes winded in astonishment.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS OASIS” your boyfriend and roommates shout. You look around at all the lights and decorations that weren’t there when you had left early hours of the morning. However the most amazing thing you notice is all the presents still under the tree.

“Wait you all didn’t open your gifts?” Sounding a bit more shocked than you would like. They all look at each other and then laugh.

“No you dummy we couldn’t do Christmas without you kid” hawks laughs coming and hugging you Dabi not far from behind him. “Now go change and come get comfy we’ll get some snacks to enjoy while we open presents” Hawks pushes you to your room door and then skips back down the hallway to the kitchen.

You laugh a little to yourself changing out of your uniform and into some comfy Christmas Pjs before heading back out Hawks sitting in Dabis lap on the recliner. You turn to see Aizawa waiting for you on the couch with a smile who gives you a soft kiss as you sit down with him. “Okay so who’s going first.” You laughs as hawks immediately puts his hand up.

After a few hours of opening presents and filling up on snacks and drinking hot chocolate Hawks and Dabi head to bed. “Oasis come, I have one more thing for you.” Aizawa says before leading you out to the balcony out the back. It’s covered in fairy lights (even the plants) and in the corner a small fake tree with two little boxes wrapped underneath. “Oasis, we have been together for a while now so there’s a few things I want to give you”. He grabbed the bigger of the two and hands it to you to open.

Opening it up you see a little necklace with a date in the back and both for your initials on the front. “Aizawa this is beautiful.” You smile softly at him.

“I wanted to get that to remind you of all the time we have spent together so far,” he pauses picking up a small box “and this, this I wanted to get to all the time we will continue to spend together” he announces before sliding down onto one knee and opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring “So Oasis, will you spent the rest of time with me and marry me?”


End file.
